Another Hero Dies
by Seaphron
Summary: Just a fun little story I wrote a couple years ago after being inspired by this gorgeous brunette I met at school
1. Chapter 1

Another Hero Dies

By Seaphron

Chapter One

Dew dripped from the leaf of a small plant and hit the soft earth with a quiet thump. A small peaceful village sat in an alcove of a giant forest. The night was crisp as moonlight shone brightly through the tree tops. A small figure ran through the forest winding its way through the trees quite quickly trying not to make a sound.

The figure slowed to a stop and let out a small pant as he looked around in the moonlight. "Where the heck is it?" he groaned. He looked around and then took off again this time in a different direction muttering things under his breath. A brief melody passed his by his ears causing him to look around. "There." He whispered.

He stopped once more at the edge of a clearing he pushed his slick brown hair from his eyes. A young girl sat in the middle atop a large stone looking up into the magnificent night sky. Between her hands she held a small ocarina playing it gently. He watched her for a moment, as the bright blue stone let of a small glow, before making his way into the clearing as well.

"Hey Shea." He said quietly, his rough voice taking the magic of the music and night sky away ever so slightly.

"What do you want?" the girl replied. She stretched out on the rock lowering her instrument. Her dark hair cascaded down the back of the rock as she continued to look into the sky.

"I told you not to bother me here, Ashton…" she said in a sweet voice.

"I am sorry Shea, but I thought you would be interested to hear this." He said. He shrank back a few steps as he spoke.

"Well now that you are here what is it?" she asked curiously

"Members of the church have arrived in the village." He replied.

"What?" she asked. She bolted straight up on the rock, and turned to stare at him.

"The church knows that our village sees nothing in their religion." She added, more to herself then to her startled cousin.

"What did they want, Ashton?" She asked. Slowly she lifted herself and jumped down from the rock.

"Your mother asked them, and they replied with just using the temple for a religious meeting away from central." Ashton replied. A smirk flittered across his face as he watched Shea.

"What is making you so happy?" Shea asked. A small frown forming on the edge of her lips as she turned facing him.  
"The people of the village are talking. Some say they are debating over the credibility of the newly crowned Prince Bryan. Some saw they are plotting war." Ashton replied.

"Come on. Let us see what these people of the church are up to." Shea said. With out another word she turned and began walking from the clearing past her cousin and into the treetops.

----------

"Shea, why is it that the whole village hates the church?" Ashton asked. His voice was quiet as they made they made their way through the forest once more.

"We aren't supposed to talk about it…" Shea told him sternly.

"Come on Shea! You can tell me it isn't like you are well known for keeping the rules!" He shouted into the darkness.

She stopped. She didn't face him, but looked straight ahead into the blackness.

"Listen up Ashton. I don't want to have to repeat this again." She demanded. Slowly she began to stride forward again. Her voice filled with sorrow, as dumbfounded her cousin followed once more behind her.

"About eleven years ago, when the land of [land still not named] fell into war. The government had to focus all of their troops at the main battle which was placed just north of the capitol, and directly east of here. Little did the government know, but these others who came from beyond our countries borders started moving through the forest." She began.

"When word finally got to the capitol they ordered that some of the churches army be sent to protect our village, and the other villages around here. You want to know what they did?" she asked. With an angry glare she looked back at Ashton who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"What happened?" he asked in a forced whisper.

"The soldiers came, boarded themselves up in the temple we are headed to right now and hid!" she yelled into the forest.

"Because of them all of the villages around here were destroyed! Many died! Townsman, friends, even my father!" she yelled as she sank to her knees on the ground in frustration.

"Shea…" Ashton sighed. Slowly he walked up to herm and extended his hand to her. He helped her up, and pulled her into a one armed hug, "I never realized…"

She pulled herself away whipping her eyes delicately.

"Come on. Let's see what these church officials are up to." She told him. She forced a small smile, and began to trudge her way through the forest.

----------

"That is it." Shea whispered. The two of them appeared at the edge of another large clearing. A magnificent white marble temple rose from the ground there. Large arches crossed over the walkway into the building, that over time had grown covered in a thick green moss.

"It is massive." Ashton stammered. He fell back behind a tree.

"Scared?" Shea asked. She didn't look at him, but admired the arches as she moved towards it slightly.

"If you are coming then come now, if not just wait for me here."

"I think I will stick it out back here." He stammered.

"Suit yourself." She replied before making a swift walk into the dark church.

----------

Quietly she peered around the corner of a massive pillar in the main hall of the temple.

'No one is here…' she thought quietly running down the side of the hall. In silence she looked around at the end of the hall. A single passage led off to the left hand side, and a wood door to the right. Things were quiet as she looked around from the stained windows, to the altar at the end of the hall. Two torches sat ablaze on either side of it.

'So there are people here then' she concluded walking over to them.

She turned around to look at her two options once more. For the briefest second a flash omitted from the hallway, and then it was gone.

"What the?" she whispered. She ran over to the passage. Nothing was there, an empty pathway. One door at the end and from beneath the door a dim light omitted

'Hmm.' she thought to herself. Without thinking she tenderly made her way down to the end of the hall. The door was a plan wooden door; a brass handle was all that remained on its surface. Upon closer studies a small crack led along the bottom of the door, nothing more then two or three inches.

Like a cat, Shea laid against the cold stone ground a place her ear to the crevice. Quiet tones soon could be heard as she concentrated carefully and listened to the mutterings.

"Madam Bernhard… That is ridiculous; we can't possibly strike at the capitol that early." A mans voice roared.

"Why not General Mixon? What is wrong with striking him down sooner then later?" a woman yelled back.

"If we strike too soon we, the church, won't be ready to take over." A third, female voice pointed out.

"Of course of course." The first woman's voice sighed.

"Then when will the churches army agree to strike?" the third voice spoke.

"We see it fit to strike in the end of the summer. Merely weeks from now." The male voice replied.

"Why would that be the greatest time? By then the king may already have gained support among the government officials!" a fourth voice rang out.

"It is the time in which the guards are stationed for training outside of the capitol. They will have limited fighters, and plowing through will be no problem at all." The general replied.

"Then it is set. Are we all agreed." The fourth voice asked the resounding silence.

Mumbled yeses came from each in turn.

Shea took in a deep breath sliding away from the door. As she reached the end of the hall she heard the handle began to shake, and quickly darted down the main hallway into the forest.

"What's going on Shea?" Ashton asked.

She zipped by him grabbing his arm and pulling him into the forest with her.

"What is going on?" Ashton asked again. He ran with her zipping through the trees cautiously.

"They might have seen me." She replied to him.

"What is so bad about that?" he questioned. A small village came just into the view as they rounded a corner of trees, and for a moment neither said anything as they approached it.

"Because they are plotting to kill the king!" she shouted. The shout harmonized with their entrance into the village.

The village fell into silence. Though not many were awake at such an early hour; the few that were stared at them.

"What was that?" a short, brown haired teenager asked swinging over to them.

"Jake…" Ashton muttered. The third guy had him in a head lock in moments, and was just laughing.

"They are planning on killing the king, Jake." Shea said to him. Without thinking he let go of Ashton who fell to the ground.

"I'm in." Jake said to her.

"In on what?" Ashton asked. He stood up from the ground hastily brushing himself off.

"Can't you tell? Your cousin's planning something." Jake said to him.

"Why would you want to come so free willing?" Shea asked, "Your family wasn't affected at all by the church was it?"

"Maybe not, but yall's were. Not to mention they are trying to kill my king." Jake told her sternly.

"That is quite noble of you." Shea teased.

"Do you want me to come or not? You need someone who knows how to use a weapon." He laughed.

"It was a joke." She sighed in reply. Looking around the village the three stood in silence for a moment. The first rays of sun peaking just over the tops of trees.

"Alright lets meet back her in an hour or so." Shea said to them, "Gives us a little time to gather things, and prepare."

"Fair enough." Jake nodded. He ran off twirling in the air as he approached one home at the end of the street.

"So what do we need?" Ashton asked her. The two watched as their friend did some crazy jumps and disappeared into the house.

"Gather a small bag, a pair of cloths and food." She replied. With that she also headed down the village.

- - ~ - -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nearly an hour had passed, and now sunlight was pouring through the trees. Ashton ran down the dirt path quick as can be. Panting he skidded to a halt in front of the other two who were watching him.

"What took you so long?" Jake asked. He looked Ashton up and down while moving his rucksack slightly.

"Aunt was hard pressed to let me come with yall." Ashton replied.

"Yeah, she wasn't happy when I told her I was leaving either." Shea sighed.

"How did your family react?" Shea asked Jake. The trio slowly began forward out of the village.

"I didn't tell them…" he said quietly, "I left a note on my dresser, and jumped out the window."

"Don't think your family would allow it?" Shea asked.

"I know they wouldn't." he replied not looking at either of them.

"Feels kinda strange doesn't it?" Ashton said changing the subject.

"What's that?" Jake asked. Ashton had stopped walking and turned to look at the village.

"I'm not sure. It just seems like this is goodbye." He said.

"Don't be silly." Shea laughed. "We are coming back you know."

"Yeah." He sighed.

Many hours had gone by as the three wound their way throughout the forest.

"So anyone have any idea where we are?" Jake asked lazily. "Could've sworn we have passed that tree like nine times maybe."

"We aren't going in circles if that's what you're thinking." Shea called back to him.

"What makes you so sure?" Jake grumbled.

"There is a stream up ahead." She replied.

"Ah feels good to sit." Ashton moaned. He let himself drop to the ground; his head bashing against the tree.

"Smooth." Jake laughed. He sat adjacent from him, and pulled a map out.

Rubbing his head Ashton crawled over looking at it over his shoulder.

"We are roughly around here." Jake said. He pointed to a small part in the forested region of the map. "And we are headed to the village here."

His finger traveled slowly across the paper.

"Looks like we will be traveling across one of _those_ villages." Ashton gasped.

"Looks like it. Just one of the few reasons I hate the church." Jake said.

"Yeah…" Ashton whispered.

Then there was silence between the two of them.

"Hey Jake… where did Shea go?" Ashton said suddenly looking around the camp. A small camp fire now sat mere feet from them.

"Did she make that?" Jake asked standing and looking around.

"Guess so. Who else would've?" Ashton asked.

"True, well let's go find her." Jake laughed.

"Shea!" Ashton called into the forest. No reply came to them. The two had ended up heading north on the small river that lay near them. They continued following the river up and around a bend in where they found her.

"Hey Sh--!"Ashton began to shout, though quickly Jake covered his mouth.

She stood in the middle of the river. Her eyes were closed, and she held a small leather bound book to her breast. Her eyes were closed as she stood swaying gently in the water.

"What is she doing?" Ashton whispered as he watched.

"Just watch I think I know." Jake replied.

The two stood behind the trees watching curiously.

A small glow began to form around the book. The water that had been flowing past her legs slowly began to spin around her. Slowly, majestically the water rose in four ribbons around her. They twirled with grace above her intertwining then separating again; within time the ribbons sank back into the water and the rivers flow reverted to normal. She opened her eyes with a small smile as she watched the water beneath her.

"That was brilliant!" Jake cried walking out from behind his tree.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Ashton cried happily.

Pink in the face Shea made her way over to them.

"I've been practicing for little over a year." She told him.

"A whole year!" he shouted. "How did you manage to get away with that?"

"Quite simple really. I stayed in the forest a lot." She replied.

"I always had a feeling." Jake laughed. "If anyone in our village was to try it would have had to be you."

"I thought that it was your family that was extremely talented though?" Ashton asked. Jake had now started back towards the fire.

"That is a story to tell…" He sighed not looking back at the others.

When they were back around the fire night had fallen, and Jake was lightening up a small wooden pipe.

"Like I said it is quite a long story." He began. Shea had gotten up and moved towards the river.

"We have plenty of time." Ashton said. He was slumped against a tree nibbling on a piece of fruit.

"Fine." Jake sighed taking a puff from his pipe. He stood up and began to pace around the fire.

"As you mentioned my family is one known for its skill in the arcane powers." He said.

"Right, but you aren't?" Ashton asked.

"Let me tell the story." He growled back. "I am what you can call a bastard child of my family. Not in what you may find the traditional variety of the word. I have no skill in those powers."

There was a long pause in which no one spoke.

"I was different then the rest of my family. No matter how hard they tried to teach me it would not work. In time I began to grow that my brothers thought themselves better then me. I knew the material; I just could not use the techniques that had been forced upon me. They could. Our family began to grow distant."

He paused watching the fire for a moment.

"So I decided that if I couldn't use it then I would learn something else. I learned hand to hand combat and a few other things, and with that things were set straight in our household. I wasn't called weak or pathetic." Jake said with pride.

"So you were more or less raised to be an amazing sorcerer, and in turn all the knowledge poured into you had no results." Shea said from the river.

"Yes." Jake sighed. He turned away from them, and rested behind the tree.

A deep silence ensued between all of them.

"You are better off then me." Ashton said finally. "You can fight. I can't even do that properly."

"I will teach you." Jake told him. "Even if we are on the move; it's not an excuse for us to not practice."

"He has a point." Shea said. "From the looks of things a war is no doubt coming. We should be ready for it when it comes."

"Yeah." Ashton muttered.

None of them spoke again that night. The only sound came from the small ocarina around Shea's neck as slowly they drifted asleep on the riverbank.

- - ~ - -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hey you two get up!" Ashton hissed. Roughly he shook Jake awake.

"Get off me." A foot swung out meeting him in the chest.

"What is it Ashton?" Shea was stretching as she looked from Jake's foot to the collapsed boy on the ground.

"Do neither of you hear that?"

There was a pause; Jake took a second to glance at Shea quizzically in the brief moment.

"Is that fighting?" He asked finally.

"Yeah it is coming from somewhere just past the river."

"Isn't the next village just a littles way past the river?"

"I don't know…"

"Well let's find out who's causing a ruckus!" Jake happily swung his pack on.

"That's definitely fighting." Shea muttered. She carefully stepped from rock to rock across the river.

"Yeap, you can hear as the blades meet." Jake agreed. He wore a broad smile as he splashed his way across the rocks.

The three crept silently through the mass of trees.

'They are just up ahead. Wait here.' Jake mouthed to the two behind them before darting forward through a large group of bushes.

Seconds passed and he did not return. The minutes trickled away, the sound of fighting had not ceased and still no sign of Jake.

"We should go after him."

Ashton nodded in agreement and together they crept forward. Emerging on the other side of the bushes they ran smack dab straight into a frozen Jake.

"Jake?" Shea asked. Gently she reached for his shoulder and shook him. "What is wrong?"

She turned to see what he was staring at. "My god…"

A ruined village lay before them. Buildings collapsed, stands reduced to ash, nothing was left except for two men fighting. One was a burly, red head and the other a small black haired fellow. The red head was relentlessly swinging his blade.

One swipe, two swipes, a quick jab. The smaller man could barely raise his sword to defend.

"We have to do something." Ashton said. His voice was trembling as he took in the whole sight before him.

By his work Jake seemed to be roused from his petrified state. Before them there was a loud cry as without being struck the man fell to the ground. A chuckle slipped through the red haired mans lips as he muttered something and raised his blade.

Everything happened in a blur as the blade began to fall Jake leapt forward making a furious swipe at the red head that had yet to see him coming. His fist made contact and the man quickly staggered back a few feet.

"What's your name, boy?" The red haired man asked. He held his sword straight out pointing at Jacob's heart with one hand. With the other he felt his tender cheek.

"Who are you to be asking my name?" He reached into his rucksack and pulled out two tarnished pieces of metal. He threw his pack to Shea, who helping Ashton, began to drag the other man away.

"The name is Thomas. I have been ordered to purge these woods of any from that of the state."

"And it's safe for you to tell me this?" With a chuckle he slid the first piece of metal onto one hand.

"What does it matter what I say to a dead man? Now I asked for your name." Impatiently he lowered his sword back to his side.

Jacob looked at his hands clenching them twice. "You can call me Fulcher."

With a lunge Thomas swung his sword upward. Caught by surprise the blade flashed by Jacob's eyes as he rolled out of the way. Quickly he laid a quick jab into the mans chest knocking him back.

"Not bad." Thomas twirled his blade as he leered at Jake. Seconds later jumping at each other. There was a loud clang and metal met metal. The edge of the sword had hit the brace and with it Jakes arm collapsed under the pressure.

"Aw does it hurt?" He banged the flat edge into the limp arm. "So where did your friends go? Hm?" With a grin he traced the blade on Jacobs arm beads of blood slowly beginning to trickle from the wound.

"Do they actually believe you are going to win? Or are they fleeing as you nobly sacrifice yourself?" Angrily Jake let out a roar and punched the sword away from him. The blade did a flip in a long arch above them landing at the base of a ruined building.

"You tell me." He grinned at the look of awe on his opponents face. With a single punch Thomas collapsed to the ground.

"Shea! Ashton! It's safe now!" Jacob called. Grabbing the unconscious man by the back of the collar he dragged him over to a nearby tree.

"Over here!" Ashton's voice called back from a nearby ruined building.

"How is he?" Jacob was looking down at the black haired man. He was taking steady deep breaths, but his eyes remained shut.

"I don't know what is wrong with him…" Shea's eyes traced the mans body. "No signs of any kind of wound."

"It's poison." Jake was still watching the man on the ground.

Ashton looked up at him. "How can you tell?"

"What else could leave him in this state?"

With a deep sigh Jake broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"What is it Jake?"

"Shea… if he isn't treated this man is going to die."

Her eyes jumped from Jake to the man. "How can you be so sure?"

"Watch his breathing. It is getting more sporadic as time passes… He will most likely start hallucinating, and as his fever spikes he'll die…"

A spluttering gasp broke into the conversation. The man on the grounds eyes burst open, bloodshot and popping as he eyed the three near him.

"Can you speak?" Shea frantically asked.

He said nothing. His eyes were staring at Jake who was staring right back at him.

"We can help you." He told him.

"Lance… my name's.. Lance." His voice was ragged. Deep gasps ripped from his chest as he looked around once more.

"Need Gilson… soon!" He panted. "Town --…!" He pointed north passing out once more.

"No! No stay with us!" Shea patted his cheek lightly.

Suddenly Jake lifted the man off of the ground and onto his back.

"Jake! What are you--?" Ashton began.

"He hasn't got much time. I'll run north with him." With that he took off.

"We'll see you soon!" Ashton shouted after his retreating body.

"Good luck." Shea whispered watching as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"How are we going to find, Jake?" Ashton asked. Nearly an hour had passed since they began their trudge through the forest.

"Pretty straight forward really. We get to this village, and look for him." She replied.

The sun was now shining through the trees as they made their way through more and more trees.

"Shea you know you are in danger now."

"What?" She turned frowning back at him.

"That ginger, Thomas, I think he was looking for well… you."

"I was thinking that as well."

"Well that means they are coming for you right?"

"Ashton if you are scared, go home."

"I'm not scared!" he flared angrily. "I just meant you should be more careful from now on."

"I'll be fine." She sighed still frowning.

The forest was quiet. Other then the two of them moving nothing made a sound.

"Do you think we are close?"

"Just keep walking, Ashton."

"Geez what's given you such an attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude."

"Then what is it?"

Lowering her voice, her eyes darted back to him.

"There is a man following us."

Startled Ashton spun around.

Nothing but trees could be seen.

"Are you sure Shea?" Ashton had completely stopped staring into the woods.

"You have no tact…" She stopped now turning to face the trees as well.

"Who ever you are we know you're there!" she spoke too the trees. "Show yourself."

"Are you Ms. Lee?" A new voice spoke now, a deep, calm voice.

"Why are you following us?"

"I was asked to. Now are you Ms. Lee?"

"And if I am?"

"So feisty for one so small." The figure took a deep breath stepping out from behind his tree.

"Well if you happen to be her I can lead you to your friend."

"Who are you?" Ashton asked.

"My name is Chris Walker. I work for Gilson"

"Did you say Gilson?"

"Yes ma'am. I've been sent to come and bring you to him."

"Wait, how do we know you aren't from the church?" Ashton said taking a small step in front of Shea. "We'll find Jake on our own."

"Ashton, be quiet. We don't even know where this village is."

"But Shea! How can we trust him?"

"He says he knows where Jake is. That is good enough for me."

"Well if you two are ready." Chris said with a bright smile.

"Yes sir, please take us to him."

Within a few moments they were headed in a complete opposite direction.

"I'm rather surprised neither of you two noticed." He began chortling as he led the way.

"What are you talking about?" Shea had to jog to keep up with him, Ashton walking just fine on his other side.

"You passed our village little over fifteen minutes ago."

The two glanced at each other.

"Don't be ashamed. It is very easy to miss." He pointed at what looked like to gnarled trees that arched into each other.

"That's..?" Ashton's mouth formed an O.

"That it is." Chris nodded headed straight for them.

"Where is everyone, it is nearly deserted?" Ashton asked as Chris led them down a long, empty street.

"Eh there is some kind of festival at the village south of here." He jutted a finger back the way they had come.

"Ah…" Ashton replied looking back before following the others down an alley.

They continued their way down the alley and then randomly stopped at a solid wall.

"We are here." He announced.

"But there is nothing here?"

"It is concealed." Chris laughed at the astonished look on both of their faces.

"We keep our home guarded from those of the Church."

_He placed his hand flat against the wall. A blue light slowly began to glow around it and with it a stairway appeared in the wall._

"_You can use magic?" Shea asked. "I thought mostly only those in the church knew how."_

"_Well yes, but that was not magic. More of an illusion if you will, trust me it doesn't matter you will most likely never see another after this." _

"_Why's that?" Ashton asked slowly following him down the stairs._

"_Cause the author needed a convenient plot twist, because a door would be too simple."_

[Just kidding -Failed Halo reference- Reminder: add door + code at some point]

With a quick look around Chris ushered the two down the stairs before following.

"Shea! Ashton!" A familiar voice shouted. The two had barely stepped into a small room before a figure collided with both of them.

"Good to see you too Jake." Shea patted him on the back struggling not to fall over.

"Took yall long enough to get here. Ashton get you lost?" Jake punched him on the arm.

"No of course not!" He swung back.

Moments after this Chris lumbered in after them.

"Did you see Wakefield out there?" Another figure in a doorway asked.

"No sir, just these two searching for him."

"Hmm alright then."

Shea's eyes met with the figures. A small smirk formed on his face as he stepped into the light.

"I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Ryan Gilson. Welcome to my humble abode."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The man stood proudly in front of them hand stretched out to meet theirs. Shea took it quickly and shook once; Ashton doing so seconds after.

"I must thank you all for finding my man Lance." He jutted his finger back into the dark room.

"If it weren't for you three I don't know what would have happened to him."

"Your welcome." Jake nodded.

"Well then for the night you three have a home to stay in and a meal to eat." Gilson said pulling Fulcher into a hug. "And maybe you can tell us your tale."

He led the three down a small hall and into a bare room with a long table in it.

"Please sit for a moment and my friends and I will join you." With a short nod he left once more.

"What luck!" Ashton cheered falling into a chair. "A free meal and bed for the night."

"We are fortunate." Jake was nodding as he sat down next to him.

"I'm not so sure." Shea had slid herself quietly in a seat across from them.

"What do you mean?" Both of the guys stared blankly at her.

"What do we dare tell them? Ashton you said it yourself earlier how do we know they are not with the church?"

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Jake glanced at the door for a moment.

"I believe we can trust them." He said. "Gilson, the one in charge, he seems to be an honest man."

Shea shrugged as moments later a group of four walked in sitting down plates of food.

"As you may have guessed." Gilson began standing at the end of the table as the other three began spreading the meal across the table. "We are a small militia to the king."

No one said anything, but the three stared up at this random pronouncement.

"I heard you suggesting we may be involved with the church." He explained apologetically to their shocked faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The room in seconds had fallen into chaos. Chris had leaped over the table and thrown a bookshelf from the wall revealing a dark hallway.  
"Go go!" Gilson was shouting. Shelly was up like a flash. Grabbing Shea by the wrist she dragged her into the darkness. Lance dragging James just behind them.  
"Where are we going?" James shouted frightened.  
"Just keep running!" Gilson's voice yelled back.  
"What about Chris!?" Shea cried.  
"Walker will be fine! Just keep running!"

They ran for what seemed forever. Blasts and yells followed them the entire way.  
"I see the light!" Shelly shouted. She still had one hand one Shea as they reached a lamp hanging from the wall. What seemed to be a flat wall lay just behind it.  
"What do we do now?" a frantic Shea asked.  
"Watch." Shelly murmured pointing.

Gilson and Lance had stopped a few yards back. They both had bent low facing the wall.  
"What are they…?" Jake began walking up to Shea, but before he could finish they charged at the wall.

A loud crash rang through the hall as the wall fell forward and the scent of fresh air began to fill the tunnel.  
"Come on." Shelly marched out of the tunnel and into the thick of a forest the other three behind her.

The group stood very few feet from the hole which led back to the house.  
"Be ready to go in three minutes." Gilson commanded.  
"What of Walker?" Shelly was trembling as she watched Gilson pace back and forth.  
"He'll be here."

"What of our stuff?" Jake asked. He ran his hand across his forehead wiping off the sweat and dirt.  
"Don't worry."  
"What do you mean don't worry!" James's temper getting the better of him.  
"Stay quiet!" Lance sighed leaning against a nearby tree.  
"I will not!"

"James listen to him!" Shea whispered.  
"But Shea…"  
"Things can be replaced, but if you keep shouting they'll hear us."

"That isn't going to be necessary."  
They all turned just in time to see Chris hurl himself out of the tunnel. He threw a large sack in front of him from which multiple bags fell out of.

"Good work Chris. How many were in the building?" Gilson nodded stepping forward and claiming a dark blue bag.  
"I counted four maybe five before I made a run for it. They should be in the tunnel by now."  
"Good, well then you know what to do."  
"You got it boss man." Chris turned around facing the hole arms held out in front of him.

"Now everyone listen to me." Gilson was facing the rest of the group now. "When I give the signal I need you all to run into the woods."  
They all nodded once.  
"No matter what you all hear just keep running. Follow Lance he knows were to go. We will catch up to you."

"But what is he going to do?" James asked watching Chris who was staring into the blackness not moving.  
"Run." Gilson said ignoring him as a loud rumble began to form.  
He turned back no one had moved. "Run!"

Lance grabbed James by the collar and took off, while Jake gave Shea and Shelly gentle pushes leading them further into the trees.  
The trees were a huge blur of colors as they ran. Shades of green and brown flew past them as they wove in between the various trees.  
"Wait." Lance called suddenly stopping.  
"What is it?" Shelly eagerly looked from him then back towards where they had left Gilson and Chris.  
"I just want to see the show." A dark grin formed on his face.  
"You aren't going to be able to see anything. We should keep going."  
"Not yet." His eyes were still focused back towards the village.

James leaned over to Jake and quietly whispered. "What's going to happen?"  
"I dunno." The two gazed into the trees and then back at each other.  
"This is just getting weirder and weirder."

"Hey you two!" Shelly suddenly said. "Where is she?"  
"Where is who??" James asked.  
"Your friend the one we are supposed to be protecting."

"Shea!" Jake shouted looking around.  
"Sh… keep your voice down." Lance slid his hand over Jakes mouth. "Do you want them to find us?"  
"Of course not!" Jake knocked his hand away. "But I'd damn rather them find us then us lose Shea."

An awkward silence fell between them. Lance and Jake just stared back at each other.  
"Calm down all of you." Shea leapt down from a nearby tree.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Jake's eyes finally moving from Lance's.  
"I was about too…" Her words were lost though.

A massive explosion stole them from the air as wind rushed past them. A tower of red and black smoke followed it and in the distance screams could be heard. It was over in less then five minutes. No one could speak. No one could move. All was quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Minutes had passed, then half an hour, then a full hour. No one spoke still, none of them dared to move. A faint rustling could be heard far off in the distance.

"You think that they're dead?" James' words cut through the silence and Shelly slipped onto the ground. The group remained silent, but the rustling seemed to be growing closer now.  
"Well!" He looked around none of them spoke. "What if that is the enemy?"

Angrily he circled around in front of them. "We shouldn't be standing here waiting."  
"Make a fire." Lance said. He was rummaging through his sack pulling out various things.  
"Were you not listening to me at all?" James shouted.  
"Make a fire. I am in charge you will do what I say." Lance stood up and turned to face him.  
"Are you going to make me?" James was up in Lance's face now.

In a single movement something slipped from Lance's sleeve into his hand, and next James was lying on the ground grasping his head.  
"It's about time you start learning some respect boy." Lance closed what seemed to be a baton. "To me, your family," He looked at a stony faced Jake and Shea who was staring at her feet. "To all of us." He glanced at a weeping Shelly.

Lance sat down and slowly went back to work with the things he removed from his bag. No one spoke as he continued mixing things; and still rustling grew closer. Lance turned around and found before him a roaring fire. With a smirk he nodded to James.  
"Thank you."

"What are you making?" Shea finally asked. Lance placed a glass jar in the flames filled with an orange liquid.  
"This is burn medicine." He lifted some of the orange goo with a ladle for them all to see.  
"I have a feeling we are going to need it."

"As smart as ever, Lance." Gilson swayed into the clearing an unconscious Chris on his back.  
"Ryan." Lance nodded to him. Gilson moved forward and laid Chris down a little ways away from the flames.

"He looks awful." Jake said as Shelly knelt next to him and brushed the hair away from his singed face.  
"He's lucky to be alive."

"How did this happen?" Shea had inched nearer to get a closer look at him. For a moment there was no answer as they all watched Shelly and Lance work.  
"When he set of the explosion in our base a whip of wind shot out and wrapped itself around him dragging him back. I made to grab him but I missed…" And for a third time that night silence filled the camp.

"Will he be alright?" Jake asked. Two hours had passed since Gilson had arrived with Chris. Only he, Gilson, and Lance were still awake now.  
"I have done what I can for him. If I made the medicine correctly his burns should be healed by sunrise." Lance replied as he sat back against a tree staring at the sky through the tree tops.

Gilson nervously sat a few feet away from them. He was staring hard into the fire.  
"He is lucky." Both of the others turned to look at him. "It was almost as if someone was watching him."

They all turned and watched the sleeping man as his chest heaved up and down and slowly they all slipped away into their dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The bright rays of sun shone magnificently through the tree branches the following morning. The light fell directly onto Lance's face. He blinked a few times and then sat up looking around the group.

"Good morning." Chris sat near by stoking the ashes of what was the fire. "I suppose I owe you one for this." He gestured to the orange paste that covered his face and chest.  
"Morning." Lance nodded. "Don't mention it."

There was a short pause as the two looked around at the rest of the group. Shea in a tree, Shelly curled up in Gilson's arms, Fulcher sprawled out in the dirt, and James nodding off against a tree.  
"What happened to that one?" James's face had a large bloody bruise across it.  
"He needed to learn some respect." Lance twirled the baton like object once.  
"Heh bet he didn't see that one coming."

Lance laughed as he turned to his pack and began pulling things out once more.  
Jake sat up suddenly and looked over at Lance who was now hard at work.

"What are you making this time?"  
"Something for James's bruise."  
"Does he really need it?"  
"Take a look at it." Lance pointed in his direction.

Jake leaned over James inspecting the wound.  
"Yeah that does look pretty bad." He muttered inches from James's head; whose eyes began to flicker open.  
"What the…!" James yelled taking a swing at Jake who jumped back.

"Smooth…" Lance muttered as the rest of the group jumped awake. He looked down into his bowl where a greenish mixture had now formed. "A light if you would."  
Chris walked over and moments later the bowl was lit.

"Walker…" Gilson muttered grasping his shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
"A couple of burns aren't going to stop me." A grin broke across both men's faces as Shelly ran forward and hugged him.

On the other side of the camp Jake had sat himself down next to Shea.  
"So what were you doing, Jake..?"  
"Lance made mention of how the bruise was worse then he expected. I was just checking it out." As the two continued to chat they watched as a reluctant James let Lance rub the green paste on his bruise.

Within the hour they had all packed and set out once again.  
"So where is the next village anyway?" James asked.  
"We are headed to a port city that is maybe a weeks walking distance from here." Chris replied.  
"No actually." Ryan cut in. Everyone stopped walking and turned to look at him.  
"In the end that is still where we are headed, but for now we are headed for another town a little ways away."

"Why?" Lance asked. They had begun to walk again.  
"To see if Dan has had time to catch up to us yet."  
"Do you think that he has?" Shelly asked.  
"I doubt it to be honest. He most likely headed to the forge in the capital."

Chris glanced back at him. "Why would he be headed to the forge?"  
"I have an order there. I am sure he knows of it."  
"Ah so you are expecting him to just wait there?"  
"Knowing him, yeah…"

With that they continued to trudge through the woods.

"It's too quiet in this forest." Jake said.  
"Yeah, and it's not the peaceful kind of quiet either. It is just eerie." Shelly agreed. She moved closer to Gilson peering around the woods.

"Shea play us a song!" James piped up.  
"Well… I… Alright." She reached around her neck and pulled out her ocarina.

While she played the melody the song enveloped them. It wrapped around the trees and reverberated through the forest. The song livened them and made the journey seem easier. She finished her tune and everyone was speechless. A certain magic had filled the air around them, and then it was gone.

"That was beautiful." Chris whispered. He stared at the ocarina in her hands.  
She blushed as she slid the ocarina back into her shirt. "Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"We're here." Gilson announced. The group had been making their way through the forest for two days straight.

A broad archway led into a small village.  
"There doesn't seem to be anyone here?" Fulcher said.  
"Everyone be on guard. There are people here." Chris murmured his hand falling to his hammer.

"This isn't right." Shea was trembling slightly as they approached the end of the first street.  
"So do we go left or right?" James asked. The group stood in the middle looking down both paths.

"I'll make this easy for you. Neither." A soft voice cut through the tension causing them all to jump and look.

A long blonde haired woman stood at the archway. Her malicious eyes locked onto Shea as a broad grin spread across her face.  
"Shea Lee, we meet at last."  
"How do you know my name? Who are you?"  
Jake stepped in front of Shea as she backed up his fists clenched.

"Her name is Kathleen Bernhard. She is one of the higher ups in the church." Gilson interrupted not looking at the woman.  
"Now now my dear, Ryan. I believe she was asking me." She took a few steps forward.

"Well dear as you just heard my name is Kathleen; and I have been looking for you for quite sometime now."  
"And you expect to kidnap her all by yourself?" Jake scoffed. "It's not like we all don't know your plans at this point."

"Heh you think that's the only reason we want her? Anyways I am quite sure I could take her by myself, but for the day I think I will leave that up to my guards."

She chuckled as from what seemed everywhere armed men stormed out.  
"What are we going to do?" Fulcher asked. Every direction they turned more and more soldiers were marching towards them.  
"We fight." Chris declared. He whipped his hammer out and waved it in front of him.

No sooner and he had lunged himself on the nearest soldier. There was a sickening crunch as the hammer made contact with ribs and the man fell to the ground.

"Haha look at this runt!" a burly man chortled as he took a swing at Lance. "What are those little bottles going to do? Cool us off?" The group of soldiers burst into laughter and even Lance smirked. He removed the cork from each bottle and tossed them into the air. The laughter was instantly replaced with screams.  
"This is my own little type of acid." He hurled another bottle at more soldiers who were rushing forward.

"Gilson." Kathleen called. His raised sword froze as he turned to face her.  
"Shelly..." He gasped. She was being held with a knife to her throat. Tears weld up in her eyes as the three stood there not moving.

"Drop your weapons." She pressed the blade to Shelly's throat. No one was moving now.  
"You heard her. Everyone stand down." Gilson laid his sword on the ground in front of him.

"Alright now release her."  
"You broke my heart…" an evil little smile broke across her lips. "Now I'm going to show you how that feels!"

The knife rose quickly in the air, and Shelly's grew wide.  
"Wait…"

"Shea! What are you doing?" James shouted. She took a few steps forward.  
"Take me instead. Take me and let Shelly go…"

Kathleen's arm fell to her side.  
"You there. You heard her grab her." She ordered.  
No one could move, but they all watched horrified as Shea allowed herself to be taken by the soldiers.

"Good good…" Kathleen smiled watching as Shea was marched over to her. She glanced up at Gilson. "And as I was saying. I am going to break your heart."  
Her arm with the knife in it sprang up and stabbed Shelly in the back.

The scream was never heard as her body went limp and fell to the ground.

"Why!?" Shea was hysterical. "I gave myself up! It was over!"  
She raised her fist about to strike, but one of the guards caught her arm.  
"That had nothing to do with you." Kathleen laughed turning to her. She eyed Shea for a moment and then turned to the rest of the guards. "Kill the rest."

The guards quickly hastened to do so. One placed a blade at Ryan's throat.  
"Boss get up!" Chris shouted as he rammed the butt of his hammer into one soldier, he spun and then dropped it again.

With a roar Gilson's left leg shot back between the soldiers. He spun, grabbing his sword, and the man came crashing to the ground. With a violent thrust blood splattered the air.

"He's gone mad!" One soldier yelled as many stopped to watch as Gilson took down anyone near him.  
"Heh sitting ducks." James chuckled from a tree as he shot arrow after arrow at the men who were just watching.

Down the other street of the town Fulcher was locked in hand to hand combat with a giant.  
"I have to hand it to you. You aren't bad kid." Both tried to push the other over to no avail.  
"You aren't so bad yourself." Fulcher replied. "But I am better." With one lunge the man toppled over.  
Kneeling on his chest Jake raised one of his gauntlets. There was a swirl of silver and Jake fell over. A hatchet was jutting out of his back.

Tears began to flow from Shea's eyes. Jake had fallen mere feet away. Everyone fighting, Shelly was dead. It was all her fault; she had caused this.  
"Come girl." Kathleen ordered pushing her forward.

Shea didn't move. She was staring at her feet. A warm rush of anger was flowing through her body. Anger was consuming her.  
"I said come girl." Kathleen demanded. Shea turned facing her. "Oh you too are going to put up a fight?"  
She grabbed her arm.  
"Let go of me." Kathleen continued to drag her along.  
"I said let go of me!" Shea twisted her arm around grabbing Kathleen's wrist and forcing her too the ground.

"Why you little bitch!" She jumped up just in time to see a dark glare on Shea's face. There was a snap and then a wall of fire began to spread along the ruined village.

"Lance! Gilson!" Chris shouted as he watched the flame rise. He flipped Fulcher on to his shoulder and began to run, Lance just behind him.

It was over as soon as it had started. The city had been reduced to nothing more then a pile of ash. Shea swayed in front of Kathleen who was crouched on the ground covering her face.

"Leave this place…." Gilson said. He placed his hand on Shea's shoulder to help her stand straight. Kathleen said nothing but ran for it.

"Are you okay?" Gilson asked standing in front of Shea.  
"I…" She couldn't manage to form words as she fell to the ground surrounded and covered by a heavy black ash.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"What was that?" James asked. He was pacing nervously around Lance who was leaning over a wounded Jake.  
"Shea lost control." Lance muttered. He was examining the wound on Jake's back.  
"What does that mean?" He kept looking back through the woods towards the pile of ash.

"Shea uses magic." As he spoke he began to clean Jake's wound. "One of the basic principles of using magic is that your body uses its own energy to create the many different effects of magic."  
James nodded continuing his pacing around them.  
"Well once your body uses up its energy theoretically your body can no longer produce magic." He reached into the rucksack and pulled out a needle and thread. "However when a strong emotion mixes with an adrenaline rush the person can lose control and unrefined magic can break through."  
"Ah that must be why most people try not to learn magic." James muttered. Lance began to carefully stitch Jake's wounds.  
"It is a rather hard art to prefect. For a girl so young it amazes me how well she manages herself." Jake let out a slight moan as Lance continued stitching him up.

"Will he be alright?" James asked.  
"Yes. The wound was not that deep and no vital organs were struck."  
Carefully Lance held the unconscious figure of Jake in a sitting position  
"Will you hold him here for a moment?" James hastened to help out.  
Quickly Lance wrapped bandages tightly around Jake's torso and he had been laid back down.

"What's taking the rest of them so long?"  
"I'm sure Gilson is saying good bye to her." Lance muttered.  
"Oh… I didn't…" The two of them fell silent.

A few minutes later Chris and Gilson came walking. Shea was carefully held in his arms. He stopped for a moment looking at the three on the ground.  
He nodded to Chris and muttered. "Let's start walking."

Chris lifted Jake onto his back, and the four began to walk off. A crack of lightening flit across the sky and rain began to pour.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Shea woke up in a dimly lit room; lying on a warm, soft bed.

'Where am I?' She sat up quickly. Her vision blurred as she looked around the room.

Clumsily she got to her get and walked over to a small desk. Her clothes lay folded and clean. Looking down she realized she had been changed into a white night gown.

She looked around the room once before quickly sliding out of the gown.

As she began putting her own clothes on she realized that the room was swaying almost. 'It must be in my head…' She thought finishing the last of her buttons.

With a deep breath she cautiously pushed open the door and peered down a small hall. Across from her room was another door and further to her left were two more doors. On her right a small flight of stairs led to above ground.

Quietly she began to creep towards the stairs. Peering up she realized that just where she was and that it was nighttime.

"This is a boat." She said to herself as she stepped out onto the deck the night air blowing through her hair.

"You must be Shea." A voice called out. She turned around to see a short black haired man waving to her. She noticed he was wearing a clean white sailor's suit with a captain's hat.

"Yes that is me, but who are you?"

"The name is Sawicki. Alex Sawicki, but you can call me captain." He gestured to his cap. "And this here would be my barge."

"Are you..?" She began asking a question.

"Yes I am part of Gilson's brigade."

He gave her a short bow.

"How long have I… have we?" She stuttered as she hugged herself shivering slightly.

"Gilson arrived her last night with you and a few others. They are below deck sleeping."

A sigh of relief escarped her.

"Good." She had so many more questions, but not the time to ask them.

"Oy cap'n!" One man somewhere behind Alex called. "We are headed for the forest. Shall we stay on course?"

"Aye!" Alex shouted back. "It's the quickest way to the capitol, Nolan!"

Shea could hear the man Nolan shout. "Lackley you catch that?"

"My first mate Nolan." Alex explained. "You'll get to know the crew they are good people. Now if you will excuse me I have matters to attend to."

And with that he walked out of sight.

Once she was sure that he was gone Shea strolled over to the edge of the boat. Leaning over the edge she watched her reflection. The wave of relief that had washed over her was quickly crashing all around her as she remembered the events from the day before.

'What have I done?' she thought to herself.

Grief overtook her and tears weld up at the corner of her eyes.

"How could I do such a thing?" she asked herself. In anger she kicked the boat.

She slumped to the side of the boat and collapsed onto the ground.

"I destroyed all those men's families."

She wrapped her arms around her knees rocking herself gently in time with the water hitting the edge of the boat.

"It wasn't your fault." Gilson had come up from below deck. How long he had been standing there she wasn't entirely sure.

Trying to wipe her eyes she looked at him angrily.

"How can you say that?" Her voice snapped and she placed her head between her knees again.

"You did not mean for it too happen. You could not have known that that was going to happen."

He walked over to her and pulled a piece of white cloth from his pocket offering it to her.

"I didn't mean to, but I did do it."

"Death is inevitable. As we march we will more then likely have to kill. It isn't easy, but that's what war is." Gilson's eyes never left the river. They were cold and lifeless.

"How do you deal with it?"

"I just tell myself that in the end it will all be worth it. In the end I have people worth protecting."

"Thank you." She had a watery smile as she stood wiping her face once more.

"We don't all need to suffer." He told her forcing a smile.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Gilson didn't move didn't blink.

"Ryan there is nothing that you could have done either." Shea placed a hand on his back. "It was out of all of our control."

"Maybe so, but I still caused that situation."

"What do you mean?"

He grinned a sorrowful smile as he looked down at her.

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

He let out a chuckle and turned away from the river leaning on the boat.

"Alright then. Take a seat."

Without another word she plopped down waiting for him to begin.

"Well as you know my brigade was used for capturing information from the enemy for the king." Shea nodded once. "Well our group is well known by the kind for breaching the highest levels of the church."

He looked up at the sky as if day dreaming.

"I remember we had gotten in, in the crudest way. I tricked the woman Kathleen. She fell deeply in love with me. Before long I had her singing me their secrets."

Shea tried, but couldn't speak as he paused for a short moment.

"I had devised a system through my brigade that relayed information from me to the king. We managed to keep our ruse for quite sometime, but in the end she found one of my men Kurt. Tortured him into revealing all of our secrets and killed him, he was a good man."

He absentmindedly brushed a tear from his cheek.

"I have never seen anyone as angry as she was when she confronted me. Needless to say we had to lay it low for awhile. I escaped and met up with my group and we hid away. They had our names and troops looking for us."

"And none of us are blaming you for that."

Gilson came back to reality looking to see Chris standing near him. Ashamedly he looked away.

"You did what was necessary for us. We all understood the position we were all in."

"There should have been something I could have done!" He started shouting at the river. "I instigated that entire hatred. I put her at risk! I got her murdered!"

"You did what was necessary." Chris said calmly.

"I don't deserve to be your captain."

"Well we need you now more then ever. We're half way there Ryan. Help us finish this."

Chris had one of his hands holding Gilson's shoulder.

"You are my friend, and my leader. I will follow you into hell if need be."

His eyes broke and Gilson slumped into Chris as all of the fight drained form his body.

"You are right." He stood straight looking between the two of them.

"I may be a fool, but I will be damned if I am not there on the frontlines with you when this fight comes to a close."

The three stood watching daybreak on the horizon and a familiar mischievous grin broke across his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The next few days passed rather quickly. The ships crew was friendly enough. Shea had quickly become close friends with the ships navigator, Melissa, the only other woman on board.

On the fifth day Shea was woken as Melissa dressed in her traditional uniform khaki pants and a blue shirt.

"Come Shea. Captain wants everyone in his quarters within the next half hour."

Quickly Shea dressed and together the two headed out of their room and up the familiar path.

As they neared the cabin doors shouts could be heard coming from inside. The two looked at each other Melissa shrugged and sighed pushing the door open.

"We will fight!" Were the first shouts to reach them as they stepped into the room.

"Nolan, what is going on?" Melissa asked leaning in to the tall man standing silently by the side of the door.

"'Cording to the captain an enemy ship has been tailing us since early this morning." He grimaced and added. "From what we can tell we are no where near ready to fight.

"Are you sure Alex?" Gilson was asking. They, along with Chris, Lance, and the others were leaning over a map on the desk.

"Ay Gilson. They showed themselves just before daybreak and have been steadily getting closer ever since."

"When will they catch us?" Lance asked looking at Sawicki.

"My guess before nightfall."

All of the squabble fell silent as Alex traced his finger down the river on the map.  
" I don't suppose we could out run it?" Chris suggested.

"No. This is ship is not made for quick getaways."

A still bandaged Jacob stepped forward. "Would they dare attack us in view of the capitol?"

"I would think not, but we still have another day before we reach the capitol."

"We could leave some people behind and set a trap." James suggested gesturing to all of the trees in the forest around them on the map.

"And what happens to those left behind?" Gilson asked raising an eyebrow to him.

"You never know we may get lucky."

"No." Shea spoke up. "You aren't giving your life for this."

"What would you have us do? We are low on time." James said to her.

"We could abandon ship."

"They would see us."

"We could do so in the night."

"You are all free to do so; however a captain goes down with his ship."

"We are not leaving you behind boss." Both Nolan and Melissa said.

"Oh yes you will. You are both young with lives to live!"

"Enough." When Gilson spoke the entire argument stopped.

"We have all put our ideas on the table. None seem plausible. No one gets left behind. No one sacrifices themselves. Together we will stand against them. Or come nightfall we will die together."

Everyone nodded once.

"Now listen." A fire burned in his eyes as he stared down at the map. "Nolan."

"Aye sir?"

"If I am not mistaken earlier you were saying you were particularly good with a bow, no?"

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"Good. You and Lance will be stationed on either side of the back of the deck, hidden, take down whomever you can."

The two of them nodded once to Gilson and once to each other.

"Ms. Lackley."

"Call me Melissa."

"Alright Melissa, You are skilled with magic." He did not ask he knew from a previous experience.

"You and Shea will be with either Lance or Nolan using whatever magic necessary to stop whatever they send at us."

The two of them nodded as well.

"Fulcher how are your wounds?"

"I can fight sir."

"Good. You as well as Chris and I will attack whoever manages to make it on this ship, and if plausible we will board their ship."

"This leaves you James."

He gulped once.

"I am leaving you I think the most important job."  
"What is that sir?"

"You protect the captain at all costs."

He gulped.

"Understand me?"

He nodded.

"Are we all understood?" He asked.

At once all heads nodded.

"Good then we have a few hours. Eat. Rest. We have a long night ahead of us."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Night was upon them quicker then any of them could have expected. Everyone was in place. Tense. Scared. What would this night bring?

There was a whir through the air and the first arrow struck the deck.

"They're attacking!" Gilson shouted.

At once whisps of fire and water shot through the air connecting with each arrow thrown their way. Arrows of their own shot back. After many frustrating minutes the arrows had ceased.

The ship was less then ten feet from them. A massive ladder fell between the ships, then a second, and a third.

"Now is the time!" Gilson shouted as he watched as the first of the men charged. With a swing of his word he made contact with the first who lost his balance and fell in. The second was on top of him before he could move, and an arrow was through his head in another second.

With in moments blood covered the deck. Men were everywhere. Gilson and Fulcher were surrounded back to back. The others a little further back still taking aim; Chris protecting them.

A man lunged at Gilson. He just narrowly dodged the sword and knocked it to the ground. It was the slip up the needed. With a slash the man fell back and the circle dispersed as he and Fulcher swung their blades wildly in front of them. Not thinking of any actual type of fighting.

The fighting raged on. Ashton and Alex watched from the captain's quarters.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Ashton asked shaking slightly.

"We have nothing to worry over."

Alex sat not near the window, but against the back wall.

"Blood makes my stomach churn." He explained as Ashton gave him a weird look.

Back on the deck few remained.

With a thrust Jacob knocked the last of them back into the sea.

"What say you shall we advance?"  
He and Gilson looked at each other and then at the ladders. With a quick nod the sprinted across them ignoring the others shouts to stay back.

"First things first Fulcher we must find their captain and disable this ship"

With another nod the two took off. Up a one flight of stairs they ran and then down a side passage.

"This ship is quite similar to ours." Jacob said as he kicked in one door.

"Are you the captain?" Gilson asked a man cowering in a corner.

Trembling he nodded once.

"You listen and you listen well. You will stop following our ship. You will allow us to reach the capitol safely. If we see this ship mounting another attack on us I swear to you I will come back to this ship myself and murder you. Do you understand me?"

He nodded again.

"Let's here you say it." Jacob said to him.

"Yes sir." He whispered. It was barely audible.

Gilson nodded to him once and walked out of the cabin; Jacob at his heels.

"Why didn't we just kill him?" he asked as they made it back to the deck.

"We are not beasts. We do not kill just to kill understand?"

They began crossing the ladders.

"Yes sir."

"You all did great." Gilson announced another hour later. "You have all deserved a well earned rest. Now go and sleep. I will wake you all if the need arises."

No one spoke as they all expect for Gilson and Alex headed below deck.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Rise and shine Shea!" Alex shouted into her room.

She rolled over and began what had become her daily routine of getting up, washing herself in a small basin, and getting dressed. 'Something feels different.' She thought to herself.

Minutes later she was making her way up onto the deck.

"Welcome to the capitol." Alex announced as she stared at the massive city that lay before her. "We docked a few hours ago." He answered before she could ask.

"Where are Gilson and them?" Jacob asked from one side of the deck.

"They left within minutes after docking. I believe they had a few things they must take care of."

"He left you a note Shea." Melissa said coming down the second flight of stairs a letter clutched in her hand.

Shea took it from her.

"Hopefully this won't be the last we see of each other." Melissa said to her.

"Of course not." Shea hugged her before opening the note. "It's been nice having someone like me around."

With a grin they parted and Shea looked down at the note.

"So what does it say?" James was bouncing around her trying to read over her shoulder.

"Shea and company." She read out loud. "I am sorry that we could not wait for you all, but now that we are here we have our own duties to attend too. We will see you soon though. I will try and get you a private audience with the king. -Gilson. P.S. I suggest getting the captain to let Melissa lead you around the town."

With hopeful eyes Melissa looked from the Shea to Alex.

"You heard the man you are free to go." Alex said with a smirk.

"So now what do we do?" James asked.

"Now we will make our way to the castle."

Shea pointed at the building with tallest towers in the distance.

With that they stepped onto the dock for the first time.

"Alex!" Shea turned shouting as he walked back to his cabin.\

He paused and turned. "Thank you for everything."

"Think nothing of it." And with that he walked once more into his cabin leaving the four of them alone.

As they walked through the town Jacob randomly began talking.

"So Melissa you don't really seem the ship type."

"I wasn't." She confessed. "I actually work her with the history records at the castle. The captain needed a navigator though and here I was."

"Ah so you were trying to add some excitement into your life?"

"I guess you could say that." She tapped her cheek thinking.

"I could excite your life." Smoothly he went to hold her hand.

She did not reply, but took a few strides forward to where Shea was walking and said nothing more.

"You just got rejected." James was laughing as Jacob walked next to him now.

"At least I tried." He said back smoothly the grin disappearing just as soon as when it first formed.

The followed many more twisting streets, towards the castle, Shea wanted the chance to explore all of the little shops along side the roads.

"I must come back through here." She thought out loud.

Melissa smiled.

"Maybe after your meeting we could make a visit through here."

"That sounds like fun."

Another moment later they had stopped.

"We are here." Melissa announced standing in front of a very old stone building.

"So Shea…" She looked back at Jacob. "Do you know what you are going to say?"

"I'm working on it…"

"Guard!" Melissa called up.

Almost like a command one leaned out of the tower.

"State your name and your business."

"Melissa Lackley. I have brought the trio Gilson spoke of."

The guard nodded once and then leaned back into the tower. Moments later the gate opened and the group made their first steps in to the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Where do you think she has gone?" James would not sit still.

Melissa had left them in a small courtyard and told them she would go speak with her superiors as too when Shea would be allowed to met with the king.

"James just sit down and relax she'll be back." Jacob threw a small rock at him in annoyance.

Shea was sitting on a stone bench looking into a small fountain. A few fish swam around carelessly; something about them made her smile.

"You three." A gruff voice made them all turn. A man in a full suit of armor stood at the entrance way to the courtyard.

"Who are you?" James stumbled several feet backwards as the man brandished his spear pointing at them.

"Who am I? What are the three of you doing here in the castle?" He glowered down at each one of them in turn.

Shea stood up and walked up to him just out of his spears reach.

"My name is Shea Lee. I have requested an audience with the king."

"And who brought you here?"

"Ms. Melissa Lackley. She asked us to wait here."

"Hmm…" The man growled quietly. His brown eyes pierced her green.

With a snort he glanced at the other two.

"Who are they?"

"The one with the black hair is my cousin, James. The other is our good friend, Jacob."

He inspected James and for the first time grinned.

"You and I have the same name kid."

He extended his hand to him. Nervously James walked forward and shook it.

"So what is your last name kid?"

"Ga... Ga.. Galgano sir."

The new James nodded once.

"Alright. Now listen carefully."

The three of them were lined up in front of him now.

"My name is James Caveness."

He paused expecting them to recognize his name.

"I lead the king's army."

Jacob glanced at Shea who nervously smiled back.

"And you three pass."

"Pass what?" James blurted out.

"You all may have an audience with his majesty King Bryan."

The three looked at him still confused.

"I was sent here to make sure that the three of you were honest people."

"So you knew who we were?"

Shea was smiling again.

"Of course. Now if you all will follow me I will take you straight to the king."

"Melissa told us to wait here." Jacob had stepped forward.

"Told us she would come to get us from here."

"You need not worry. She will be there."

And with that the man turned and walked out of the courtyard.

"Come on." Shea said before following him.

For being in a full suit of armor the man was still faster then all of them; they had to nearly jog to keep up with them. They followed him down one corridor then up a flight of stairs, then another, and down one more corridor.

"Sir. Mr. Caveness."

He glanced back while turning at the end of the corridor.

"Are we nearly there?"

Galgano was panting as he asked just barely keeping up with him.

"You are in luck." They stood in front of two massive, smooth, mahogany doors.

"We are here."

He rapped twice on the door and within moments the doors opened.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A long, polished table stretched down the room. On either side of the table every ten feet or so there were large windows that reached to the ceiling decorated in royal blue drapes. At the end of the table was a large throne and behind that the most majestic window that overlooked the entire city below.

It was a sight Shea would never forget. She barely remembered making her way down the left side of the table. Or when Melissa rejoined their group apologizing for how their situation was handled. Before she knew it she was standing before the end of the table, across from Gilson, and in front of the back of the king's throne.

"Hello." The throne turned and a man sat in front of her.

"He can't be five years older then us."

James whispered to Jacob who kicked him hard in the shin.

"I am Mathew Patrick Bryan the second."

Their eyes met and for a moment Shea could not speak. Gently Jacob placed a hand on her shoulder. She blinked twice and spoke.

"My name is Shea Lee, sir. I am from a small village far from here."

He nodded his eyes never leaving hers.

"A little over two weeks ago my cousin," She gestured to James "And I were in the woods near our village. One of the churches abandoned temple is in the forest near us."

"Let me interrupt you for just one moment."

The king was not the one who spoke, but James.

"Why were you all near the temple to begin with?" As he asked the king nodded as well, as did two women who stood on either side of the throne.

James nervously stepped forward.

"Shea liked to sit in a clearing and play her ocarina from time to time. I was sent by her mother to go look for her."

The king's eyes shifted to him as he spoke and he smiled at him.

As the trio continued to tell their story the sun began to set and as they finished the sky outside was a deep blue. As Shea stopped talking there was a pause. A silence spread across the entire room.

"Let us eat." The king said. A door opened and a line of chefs brought food in and sat it before all of them at the table.

The trio looked at each other highly confused.

"He usually eats and as the meal finishes begins to speak his mind." Melissa had made her way next to Shea and whispered to her as they all sat on the side of the table.

"This food is like nothing I have ever imagined." Jacob had a full chicken leg in his mouth. He pulled out a clean bone and grinned sitting it on his plate.

James was shoveling food into his face as well.

"You two make it look as if we have never eaten anything."

Shea smiled to herself watching the two of them enjoying themselves.

"Those two sure can eat, can't they?"

"More then you can imagine Melissa."

"Shea, Fulcher, James!" Gilson called from further down the table.

The trio all leaned to look down.

"This is my last man, Dan." He gestured to a man who was also looking curiously up at them. He gave them a small wave and they nodded back.

"If I may have attention." The king announced standing at the end. Immediately all of the noise stopped and everyone turned to face him.

"First let me thank our young friends for delivering such important news to us." With a gesture he waved towards them and those in the hall applauded lightly.

"Before I tell you all of my decision on what to do in regards of the churches actions I would like to hear from the three of you again. What do you all plan to do now that you have delivered your message?"

The three looked at each other for a moment; none of them speaking. Shea raised one eyebrow to them and they both nodded back to her.

"Well the church is out to kill us and they have seen us. We were hoping to maybe stay here and help you in anyway possible."

"I see." There was another small silence.  
"Very well, I suppose then this means war is coming."

"Wait!" James interrupted without thinking. "What about the fact they are going to try and kill you?"

"Kid, something I have learned in my short time as king is you don't come first."

He stood and paced back in forth stopping periodically to look down into the city.

"If we are to believe that they were to stay on their original schedule we have roughly two months before they attack."  
He turned and faced everyone.

"I am going to assume that they are pushing this fate back even further now that I am aware of their plan. Let us meet back here tomorrow. I need a night to think about all that has happened."

Within moments everyone was dismissed and broke off their separate ways. Many people stopped to shake their hands or express their gratitude. It was not until to servants showed up to lead them did they leave.

"Follow me please."

Melissa and Shea were led away from Ashton and Jacob who were being taken down a small side hall.

After being led up one more flight of stairs the servant left them alone.

Melissa walked over to a water basin on one side of the room and looked into it.

"Everything is about to get crazy."

"Melissa I am so sorry I have gotten you dragged into this." Shea nearly collapsed onto the edge of one of the beds.

"I'm part of the government I would have been involved regardless."

She sat across from Shea on another bed and lay back stretching out.

"Mmm this feels good."

"Yeah." Shea sighed agreeing and falling back on her own bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Come on Melissa. You look beautiful and they are all expecting us."

Shea was half dragging Melissa back down the corridor. A maid in the night had lain out two dresses in their room; a royal blue one for Melissa and a bright green dress for Shea.

"Why did they leave these dresses out for us?" Melissa's face was flushed as she looked down at herself.

"Maybe it is some formal thing." Shea giggled at the look of horror on Melissa's face as they reached the doors.

"State your names." A brunette girl stood holding a halberd like a staff in front of her.

"Shannon… you know who I am." Melissa tried to step around her.

"Maybe so Melissa, but who is she?"

"You saw her last night. She is Shea Lee."

Shannon had a disbelieving look on her face.

"Just let us in."

Melissa pushed her way past into the room forgetting she was in the dress and stumbled into the room with Shea close behind her. Everyone in the room turned to face them. Melissa went bright red as she saw Jacob and James stare at her. A low whistle escaping Jacobs lips.

"Ah good we are all here." The king stood as the two ladies walked past mounds of food at one end of the table.

"Good morning." Shea said with a smile to all of them who were watching.

"What have we missed?" Shea glanced over at the group at the end of the table.

"You are just in time." Caveness barked.

It seemed that they were all looking at a map.

"Over the night Caveness and I were deciding what types of actions we could take." The king began as everyone settled into seats.

"We have decided on a few things. First off Gilson, you, Lance, Chris, and Dan are going back into the field. Spread out check villages as you have been. We will have familiar consorts meet you every nine days for you to pass along whatever you hear."

They all nodded rising from their seats and hurried along the table and back out the doors.

"See you soon." Gilson muttered passing the trio.

"Alright now the obvious would be having our troops intensify their daily training. I would like you Shea help teach our mages to be more skilled with their magic and for James to train with our soldiers."

Before he could continue Jacob was already asking.

"What about me, sir?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to actually go on a mission."

Jacob didn't answer right away he glanced at Shea, but couldn't read her expression.

"Gilson told me yesterday of your skills fighting and I think this mission I have planned might just be perfect for you."

"What exactly would I have to do sir?"

James took the moment to step forward his armor clinking.

"You would be accompanied by a small group to go on a scouting mission."

The king could see the look of confusion spread across his face.

"We are forming a small five man team to go and infiltrate the grand cathedral at the southern tip of the land."

"Would I know anyone on this expedition?"

"I believe you have met Captain Sawicki and his first mate Nolan?"

Jacob nodded once.

"Well they will be the only crew running your ship. Aside from the two of them we are sending Melissa."

He made a gesture towards her who flushed a little more.

"And one of my top warriors, Jennifer."

A woman who had been sitting a little ways down from the table nodded to him.

He glanced back at her and nodded back.

"You've got yourself a fifth man."

He grinned giving the king a thumbs up.

"Well then you all ship out in three hours. Meet at the port."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Jake are you going to be okay?"

Shea stood on the docks hugging herself as she watched him standing in front of them about to board the boat.

"Don't worry about me babe I'll be back here before you know it."

He gave her a hug and smiled a wide smile.

"Take care of yourself."

She quickly wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled back.

"You too."

He turned to James and the two nodded to each other.

He hopped into the boat next to Melissa who gave them a small wave.

With in minutes the boat was slowly making its way down the river.

"Be careful!" Shea shouted as the two of them waved to her until they were out of sight.

"So now what?" James was watching Shea who had yet to take her eyes away from where the boat had disappeared.

"Should we return to the castle maybe there is something that we should be doing?"

"That's a let down."

James sighed as he turned and followed her off of the dock and up the main street.

"Ah Ms. Lee, Mr. Galgano there you are."

A guard ran forward to meet with them just as the entered the main gates.

"Your name is Shannon right?"

The woman gave her a small glare before answering.

"Yes that is my name. I have a job for each of you."

She looked to James first and scoffed a little as he was not paying one bit of attention.

"Galgano you are to report to the training grounds outside the east gates. General Caveness is ready to begin your training."

James snapped back to attention.

"East gate right. Where do I get a sword from?"

Shannon smacked her forward and muttered something Shea was pretty sure sounded like the word idiot.

"He will have one there for you today, but from here on out you are expected to care for your blade and have it with you at all times."

"Yes maam!"

He turned around and left quickly.

"And for me?"

Shannon for the first time since Shea had met her smiled.

"The king has asked you to go check on his orders at the local blacksmiths place."

"What should I be checking on?"

Shea scratched her head thinking, 'Shouldn't I be training as well?'

"He thinks you will learn a lot from the blacksmith."

Shea was puzzled, but she nodded to her.

"Well then good day to you enjoy your trip.

With that Shannon turned and stalked to her post along the castles walls.

With a smile Shea turned and began to make her way back into the city.

- - - - -

"So have you ever done anything like this?" Melissa asked.

She and Jacob were lying on the deck of the boat.

"What lying in a boat? Of course you saw me do this the first time we were on this boat."

"No I actually meant sneaking into a place and snooping around."

She rolled over onto her belly and propped herself up on her arms.

"Eh can't really say that I have. Have you?"

He smirked still looking up into the still bright sky.

"Every now and again; never anything of this scale."

"You are quite the girl aren't you?"

She blushed rolling back onto her back.

Jacob glanced around again and saw their third companion leaning over the rail on the upper deck watching the water.

"So what's her story?"

He sat up and jutted his head in Jennifer's direction.

"Jen? I'm not really sure."

Melissa closed her eyes as if reliving a memory.

"I remember one of the many ships brought her into the capitol said they found her floating on drift wood along the river."

"You don't really know much because I don't know that much."

Within moments she had landed gracefully behind Jacob.

"What do you mean?"

He leaned back looking up into her face.

"I have had amnesia ever since the day they brought me in."

She didn't look down at him, but over at the water again.

"I can't remember a day since before I first, I think, entered the capitol city."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Ah good you finally made it."

Caveness stood at the back of many rows of soldiers all training. He didn't look over at James, but pointed at a sword stuck in the ground a few feet from him.

"Pick it up."

James shuffled nervously over to the sword afraid to speak and placed his hand on the hilt. He looked once at the general and then back down at the sword and with a pull swung it out of the ground. He stumbled back under the weight and fell to the ground.

"Wow." Caveness had finally turned and offered him a hand. James grimaced and grabbed hold to pull himself up.

"Looks like you could use a little bit of work."

"Or a lot. I'm used to bows not swords." James scowled looking away.

"Oh?"

"Yeah I have always used a bow since I was little."

"Hmm I was not aware of that. Follow me."

And with that the two of them began to make their way down the last row of soldiers.

- - - - -

"Hello?"

Shea had walked into a forge. All sorts of weapons and armors hung from the walls and shelves swords, axe, mace, spears, chains, helmets, and most mysteriously on the back wall behind a short counter all sorts of fascinating rings.

"Is anyone here?"

She walked straight up to the counter fascinated by the wings on the wall.

"In the back!" A voice called.

She looked around and saw on one side an open door leading to another room. Quickly she made her way over to it.

She could feel heat emanating from this room from the moment she stepped in.

This room was slightly smaller then the first. Along either sides of the room were two long tables with shelves above them; one carrying all sorts of tools the other all sorts of resources. In the middle of the room was another table higher off the ground and behind it a man sat working with a very small glowing white piece of metal.

"Hello." Shea said again nervously to the mans back.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her for a moment.

"Just a minute sweet heart."

He turned back to his glowing metal; with the flick of his hand a ball of water rose from a jug on one of the side tables. It began spin very fast as it floated over the table and by the time it was over the metal it was small spinning halo.

Shea was awestruck she had never seen magic used in such precision as the steam erupted on contact.

The man turned to face her he wore trashed clothing and had some soot on one cheek. His eyes were as dark as his hair and they watched her for a moment before he spoke.

"So you're the girl Mathew was talking about?"

She was confused at his question.

"I am supposed to be checking on some kind of order."

"That was just his cover to get you down here. I am the one who will be teaching you more precise ways to control your magic."

"Who exactly are you?"

She had just noticed that there were no pits or ovens in this forge.

"My name is Vincent Gomes, and I am the strongest mage in this city."

- - - - -

"So you are pretty much here to see if you regain any of your memory while we sneak into the grand cathedral?"

The trio had progressed to the upper deck in the time since they had began talking.

"More or less." Jen replied.

They had just made it to the other end of the boat when they ran into Nolan who was swabbing the deck.

"How are we doing, Nolan?"

"Ship is on course Fulcher. We entered the first of the two lakes half an hour ago we will be half way through it come sunrise."

Jacob didn't speak, but glanced at Melissa confused.

"That is a good thing." She told him smirking. "It means we are still on course."

"Ah alright cool."

A huge grin spread across Jacobs face as he gave her his traditional thumbs up.

"So how long are we supposed to be aboard this ship?"

"A fortnight if I am not mistaken."  
Nolan glanced towards the cabin.

"I could go find out if you would like."

Jacob also looked towards the cabin and said,

"It's okay I got this. I need to speak with the captain anyway."

He ducked away from the group and made the small walk to the cabin, knocked twice on the door, and entered.

"Ah Fulcher what can I do for you?"

Sawicki was standing behind his ships wheel staring out at the water.

"I was just wondering Captain we are going to be on this ship for awhile is there anything that I can do to help out?"

"I could teach you to sail and you could take one of the shifts between Nolan, Melissa, and I if you would like?"

"That would be awesome."

The two shook hands before Alex began showing Jacob different things about the boat.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Two weeks had passed before anyone knew what had happened. Shea sat carefully in front of the table in the back of the blacksmiths forge concentrating with all of her might. A whirl of flames cut away at the chunk of silver that was lying in front of her.

"Very good Shea now why not give that a little more power and carve an enchantment into the metal."

Vincent sat on one of the tables weighing a sword on his fingers. Shea couldn't speak but nodded as she concentrated. The fire intensified and as Shea moved her hands it made silver marks along the glowing white metal. There was silence for another couple minutes and with a deep breath she finished with dropping the water onto the glowing ring. Smiling she wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at her creation.

"Well done." Vincent had walked behind the other side of the table and was no examining her craftsmanship. "You have done well my young friend. I believe you are now ready to start learning how to use your new power in combat."

Breathing deeply she looked from her newly forged ring, up at him, and once more down at the ring.

"When do we begin?"

"Take the rest of the day off, but meet me in the castle courtyard bright and early tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Have a good day"

She stood gave him a short bow and a smile before making her way towards the door.

"Hey Shea!" A voice shouted down the street.

She had not even taken five steps from the forge. James was bounding down the busy street towards her.

"Hello James, how are you doing today?"

"Excellent." He had a bigger smile on his face since before they had left their village.

"I got out of training early today and I was thinking maybe you and I could go grab a bite to eat away from all the craziness in the castle today."

"That sounds nice."

He practically jumped for joy before grabbing her arm and practically dragging her along the streets. They didn't have to spend all that long searching for a place to eat they found a small place only a few streets away.

"So how is your training going out with the soldiers?"

They had sat at a small table in the corner.

"General Caveness is highly impressed with my skills with a bow. Says I am better then half the soldiers he has seen."

"Good job show those men we aren't just country folk."

"Yeah! And he has also started teaching me a little bit of knife play in case I get stuck in a close combat situation."

There was a pause and a short woman placed two bowls of rice in front of either of them and a loaf of bread in the middle.

"That isn't what I really want to learn though." James continued.

"What do you want to learn?"

Shea had picked up her fork and began eating the steaming rice.

"I want to learn how to use magic like you do."

She didn't say anything at first, but continued eating her rice.

"Come on tell me what you think!"

He watched her almost staring as she thought about it.

"Alright I'll help you out."

"Yes!"

He punched the air causing many people to look over at him.

"I can't help you with the first step though."

The look on his face was as if someone had just given him a gift and then punched him.

"What do you mean?"

"Every morning from now on before you get out of bed sit and concentrate. Try to feel energy flowing through your body. When you can route energy to your hands I will start teaching you different skills."

"Alright. I can do that."

He began to eat slowly.

"So how are things going for you over in that forgery?"

"Very well actually Vincent told me before I left today that I would actually be advancing to the next stage in my training tomorrow."

"That's awesome! What is the next stage?"

"How to use magic effectively in combat."

"Combat?"

"Combat."

- - - - -

"Alright so everyone now knows the plan?"

Melissa was looking around at each of them in turn. Everyone was nodding back at her.

"Good then let us begin."

With that she, Jen, and Jacob ran alongside the river towards the giant cathedral looming on the horizon.


End file.
